


My Religion

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, religion and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder has long professed to be an atheist but he recently finds salvation in a new religion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files

For many a year my religion has been Dana Scully. In the Old Testament the Jews worshiped God from afar and for years this was how I worshiped her. I would offer the occasional burnt

offering and I played by her rules but one day she smiled on me and salvation came.  
  
They say that after Christ died there was an earthquake and the veil in the temple that stood between the people and God tore. The night Scully took me into her bed the thick veil that had

been carefully erected over the years between us was torn to shreds. That night I languished her body in kisses and made my body an offering to her.   
  
I’d given her my soul long ago but finally I gave her my body. She had all of me and with every kiss I felt my sins being washed away. She baptized me with her gaze and her tongue which both roamed my naked body.   
  
I drank from the cup between her legs like a Catholic drinks wine on Sunday. She accepted my offerings with shudders and moans.   
  
There were a few moments where I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of heaven as I moaned her name. The scales fell from my eyes. I sang her songs of worship as I came. The words were a simple chant, ‘ _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou’_.   
  
She accepted my offerings with her body once and then again with her mouth. She atoned for my sins with her words of love that came so rarely from my stoic goddess.   
  
As we lay in the afterglow of our lovemaking she ran her fingers down my cheek and I knew that I was not the atheist I always claimed to be.   
  
Where the God of the Bible was perfect she is imperfect. Where he is separated from the ones that worship him she comes down from her throne and mingles with them. She, though, is like the God many talk about in how she forgives and loves.  
  
My transgressions break her heart but she still loves with a fierceness that frightens me.  
  
She is my faith, my salvation, my hope, my love, and my truth.   
She is my goddess and I will lay my body on her alter as long as she accepts it.


End file.
